Kashiwazaki Sena
'Abilities' ---- Monster Hunter Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Sena has a maximum of 100 Stamina. She restores 2 Stamina per second during combat. After out of combat for 8 seconds, Sena restores 20 Stamina per second when her current Stamina is less than 65, otherwise, she restores 10 Stamina per second. Sena also restores 5 Stamina for each of her basic attacks. When Sena doesn't perform any attacks or cast any skills (except for 'Forward Roll W) within 8 seconds, she will enter '''Sheathed state ( ). Within the Sheathed state, Sena gains a 10% bonus Movement Speed, has a 20% chance to evade basic attacks and replaces her Roll Horizontal Slash W with Forward Roll W. ---- Charged Attack Q Cost: 60 Stamina ' Cooldown: '''1 second *Active - 'Sena channels this skill by holding her weapon to the direction she is currently facing as she gathers her strength for up to 4 seconds, before she unleashes a devastating strike by clicking this skill again in the specified direction, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit in a line. When this skill is charged, the strike that is unleashed will have its damage increased by 5% extra damage per 0.1 seconds of charging time, up to 75% extra damage at 1.5 seconds of charging time. When this skill is charged up to 0.5 seconds, the strike that is unleashed will also stun all enemies hit, the stun duration can be increased by charging time with 0.1 seconds of charging time increases the duration by 0.1 seconds, up to 1.5 seconds of the duration at 1.5 seconds of charging time. When this skill is charged up to 0.5 seconds and hit at least one enemy, Sena will restore 30 Stamina. If Sena doesn't click this skill again after fully charged, she unleashes this skill to the direction she is currently facing. ---- '''Roll Horizontal Slash W Cost: 10 Stamina ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active - 'Sena rolls toward a target location up to 300 range before she horizontally slashes her blade upwards, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies around herself at the landing site and reducing their Movement Speed by 35% for 2 seconds. After this skill is cast, the cost of this skill is increased by 5 Stamina with each next cast within 5 seconds. '''Forward Roll W Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 2 seconds'' *''Available only while in Sheathed state *''Active - ''Within the Sheathed state, Sena rolls toward a target direction for 600 range then replaces this skill with Roll Horizontal Slash W (ends Sheathed state at the same time). ---- Block E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 5 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast (Toggle) - 'When toggled on, Sena channels the skill by holding her weapon sideways in front of her while also standing still at the current location for up to 5 seconds, shielding herself from any attacks. When being attacked by enemies while shielding herself, Sena will reduce the damage taken on herself by 60% and she will be able to perform the 2nd cast of this skill once within the duration of the shielding effect. Clicking this skill again while shield herself, Sena will toggle off the channeling. *Note - ''While this skill is toggled on, Sena will not be able to perform any action except for toggling off this skill or using the 2nd cast. '''''Counter E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sena toggles off her channeling from '''''Block E and swings her weapon to counter all enemies in a fan-shaped area on the target direction, dealing 100/130/160/190/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If the swing of counterattack hits at least one enemy hero, Sena restores 20 Stamina for each enemy hero hit. ---- Secret Skill - Mountain Splitter R Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '''90 / 85 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Sena charges her weapon while she is able to move freely for up to 3 seconds, greatly reducing her Movement Speed at the starting of the charging time by 40% and restoring her Movement Speed back overtime after 1 second of the charging time. At the end of the duration, she rotates her weapon, dealing 300/450/600 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them back and stunning them for 2 seconds. The damage of this skill is increased by 5% per 0.1 seconds of charging time, maximum at 75% extra damage. Within the duration, Sena can click this skill again to instantly rotate her weapon. *Note - ''While charging, Sena can't use any other skills. *''Note - ''If this ability is interrupted by crowd controls while charging, it will be put on a 1 second static cooldown before Sena can cast it again. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes